Pokemon The Journey
by StrikerHowl
Summary: Striker Howl a 15 year old from Twinleaf town in the Latios region starts his day waking up to screaming and a explosion outside what will the boy do and what does his riolu have to do with anything come along with Striker, his brother Matora, and their friend Dawn as the journey to stop the bad guys and save the region from total destruction
1. A Not So Normal Start

Pokemon the journey

—make sure to review—

My journey started in a bazaar way with my brother Matora was kidnapped by team Rocket and having to find him, with a Pokemon that is my dads of course seeing as my birthday is in a week. Sorry for being so rude let me introduce myself my name is Striker Howl. I'm from Twinleaf town in the latios region (named after the pokemon). Now where was I... Ah that's right I was on my way to tear Team Rocket apart for taking my brother. Before we get to that let's start with the beginning of my day.

Chapter 1 A Not So Normal Start

I woke up to an explosion outside and screaming I being who I am get up and run outside (slept in my clothes because I was to tired to take them off). Outside I find

team rocket grunts attacking the town, Some had Pokemon and others had guns. The next hour will haunt me for the rest if my life. I know what has to be done i run back inside to grab my dads pokeball he said before he left to only use it in a emergency. I grab it and run back outside I think to myself "i need to find my brother and my friend before team rocket can and I need to help the town" I open the pokeball and out comes a Pokemon called a riolu. It looks at the town and then runs behind my leg "come on riolu I need your help the town is being attacked by team rocket and I need to find my brother Matora and my friend Dawn, we need to be brave to save the town my dad said you would be a great help one day to us I need that day to be today, so what do you say want to become a hero and save the town?" Pondering for a moment he then nods his head "good the lets get going, and riolu thank you for being willing to help me I appreciate it." The team the takes off down the street and run into a team rocket grunt trying to steal my friend Dawns's Pokemon. Without a word my riolu jumps up and kicks the grunt in the chest, while the grunt is fazed I run up and punch him knocking the grunt out, I turn to Emily and while I give her her pokeball back I ask "Dawn are you ok what is going on and Where is Matora?" She flinched at my tone and responded "I'm ok just a little scared one minute the day starts as any other the next thing you know team rocket shows up with pokemon and guns and start demanding all the pokemon in the town or they would blow the town of the face of the world, the last time I saw Matora he was near the center of town." While picking up one of the guns I say with a sad tone "ok we will start our search there I don't know what I would do without Matora he is all the family I have left, on a better note what pokemon did you choose Dawn." Dawn happy to change the subject "ill show you, fennekin spotlight" a small yellow fox with red eyes and a puffy tail with a red tip came into view out of the pokeball "cool now let's go find Matora knowing him he is already in trouble" Dawn nodded as they took off down the street

up in the Hall of Origins Arceus was sitting on his throne looking down at the craziness and said "your journey starts here my chosen one I hope your up for the task"

—And there you have it chapter 1 of Pokemon The Journey it is going to be fun to write "piece off, have fun, and keep on being awesome" until next time this is StrikerHowl signing off—


	2. The Fight Of Striker Life

Pokemon The Journey chapter 2

—So here we go, this is a continuation of chapter 1 so without further ado I present you chapter 2 of "Pokemon The Journey"—

—make sure to review—

Chapter 2 The fight of Strikers life

The steer number of rumble and the sound off gun fire would make any person quiver in fear but something kept pushing Striker Forwards, was it fear for his brother or was it something else that was deep inside wanting to come out and be free from its cage that held it at bay. What ever it was it was almost loose and I was determined keep it at bay and to save my brother and the town from the evil Team Rocket, Striker was torn from his thoughts by a Team Rocket grunt jumping from the doorway on the left side of the street the grunt had a gun pointed at us and said "now where do you think your going drop the gun and return your Pokemon to their balls and give the balls to me or I will shoot you both understand?" Something switched in Striker and Striker started to smirk and said in a deeper voice that scared Dawn "why don't you drop your gun before I make you wish you hadn't been born" Dawn shivered at the voice it sounded sinister and so unlike Striker "what's happening to him" was all Dawn could think. The grunt was un fazed by the sinister voice and said "hahahahahahaha you make me wish I was never born I would like to see you try" still smiling sinister like Striker replayed "ok but it's your funeral" and just like that the gun fell from Striker's hands and he disappeared from where he was standing. This put Dawn and the grunt in total shock no one should be able to move that fast the grunt stuttered out "what the Hell." An instant later Striker appeared in front of the grunt and in one motion knocked the gun from the grunts hand and round house kicked the grunt in the chest pushing him back Striker then disappeared and then reappeared behind the grunt Striker grabbed the grunts head and twisted it a snapping sound echoed throughout the street the grunt fell limp in Striker's arm and Striker dropped the grunt. Dawn snapped out of shock and shouted "Striker what did you just do?" Dawn the looked in Striker's eyes and they looked distant and lifeless. Striker didn't even reply he just walked over to where his gun and his pokeball with riolu in it and picked them both up. Without looking back Striker said "come on we have to find my brother before Team Rocket takes him." Dawn fallowed behind Striker and looked at him with worry in her eyes thinking to herself she thought "what was that Striker just killed that grunt without a second thought and his eyes looked so lifeless and distant what is going on in his head?"

As they continued down the street with not much more trouble they stumbled upon multiple dead body's, some of human and others of Pokemon. Dawn with a horrified expression said with almost a whisper what sick twisted people could do this without care or concern for others." Striker looked at her with the life back in his eyes and says "Team Rocket did this when I get my hands on the I will make them pay, now we need to hurry to the center of town."

—5 minutes later—

Upon arriving at the canter of town they started to sneak around to avoid the grunts they stopped when they heard a voice "come out now we know what your here for its to obvious you are here for your brother Matora. Come out now or he dies" hearing this Striker stood up and motioned for Dawn to stay hidden. The person who had spoke was a masked man wearing and black cloak. "release Matora now or my riolu here and I will make you pay, gome on out riolu let's show them our power." The white light fades to show riolu in a fighting stance. "Ha that's all you have. i'll show you power, come on onix show them real power!" After the bright light faded a snake made of rock with a rock fin on its head it roared which made the ground shake when the onix stopped roaring it got ready to fight. "Riolu don't be scared we can do this, we have to for Matora you remember him right?" Striker was shocked when he heard a voice in his head saying "yes you two was vary young when I last saw you. Now let's win this for Matora." Smiling striker ready himself for the tough battle ahead in his head he heard anther voice but it sounded cold and sinister it said "you need me come tap into my power or you might never get your brother back. You would want that now would you?" Yelling in his mind he said "who are you and how did you get in my head I want to out now I don't need or want you so leave NOW!" while he fought this force in his head Dawn saw the look in his face. It would go distant and lifeless one minute and the next it was normal Striker had a pained look on his face. The masked man saw his opportunity to attack "onix use rock throw on that riolu." Hearing this Striker push the feeling of this evil thing that was talking to him and said "riolu dodge and use quick attack to get close, jump and then use force palm on the face of that onix" riolu started to run faster and faster until he got close enough to jump. When he did get close enough he jumped up and used force palm on the face of the onix. The onix roared in pain and was surrounded by a yellow glow meaning the riolu had paralyzed it. "Way to go riolu you paralyzed it, now use bulk up then attack with quick attack." The masked man growled and said "onix use bind to squeeze that riolu." The onix couldn't move because of the effects of being paralyzed. Riolu on the other hand used bulk up and then ran at the onix and hit it with the quick attack. The onix fell over with swirls for eyes. The masked man was mad so mad he pulled a gun to shot the riolu. Striker watch in horror was the man fired the gun. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet was going towards the riolu, his riolu. Striker made up his mind and jump in front if riolu just in time the bullet went strait into Strikers he fell to one knee he was shoot in the shoulder. Dawn who was watching the whole thing watched in horror as Striker was shot twice and fell to the ground just to protect his Pokemon. Striker was in so much pain he could barely move, he was bleeding and was probably going to die but all he cared about was the safety of Matora, Dawn and his Pokemon he had to get up he had to keep going. Striker pushed past the pain to slowly sit up, Dawn and the masked man were in shock as Striker slowly pulled himself to his feet. he wouldn't give up so easily he would let the man take what he cared for the most away from him, he was going to win or die trying. As he got to the man in the mask snapped out of said "what are you, why won't you just stay down?" Striker smiled and replied "I won't let you take what I hold most away from me, not my brother,of my pokemon, or Dawn. I will fight though hell and back to stop the evilness of the world. I will win or die trying but ether way you are going down." Striker then fell to one knee because of the loss of blood. In the distance sirens could be heard meaning the cops had finally arrived the masked man heard this and said "I would love to stay but I have other matters to attend to your brother is in that building, we will meet again and next time things will be different." And with that a car pulled up he got in and they left. The moment they left Matora came out to find Striker face first on the ground with a pool of blood around him with a riolu next to Him and Dawn hiding behind some boxes Dawn and Matora both ran to Striker both screaming for help. An ambulance showed up a couple of moments later to find two teens and a riolu standing around another teen on the ground with a pool of blood around the teen the paramedics rush to them and ask what happened while they got the teen in the car and rush to the hospital

—well that was a interesting chapter in later chapters you will find out what is the sinister voice but for now "piece off, have fun, and keep on being awesome. Until next time this is StrikerHowl signing off.—


	3. A Loss Outside, Unchained Inside

StrikerHowl: "hi everyone I'm back sorry for the long wait my Beta tried to..."

-Beta appears with a knife and an evil smile-

Beta: "I tried to do what now?"

-StrikerHowl scared out of his mind-

StrikerHowl: "you didn't try to do anything"

Beta: "good now get to the story or you'll be sorry" -laughs like an evil madman-

StrikerHowl -screams-: "hel..." -hit in head with butt of knife-

Beta: that will keep him quiet for know, anyway here is Chapter 3 "A Loss On The Outside, Unchained On The Inside" comment what pokemon the characters should get it can be from any region -no legendaries...yet, also thoughts are bold. Anyway Let the story continue"

Chapter 3 A Loss On The Outside, Unchained On The Inside

—new writing style in this one now on to the chapter—

Striker was rushed to the hospital and was prepped for surgery to get the bullets out and a blood transfusion to keep him alive. While in the waiting room Dawn and Matora were worried

Matora broke the worried silence by saying "Dawn what happened out there, and who is this riolu?"

Dawn thought for a moment and responded "well..." Dawn spent the next 30 minutes explaining what happened and at some moments Matora's face showed fright and at others it showed hate at the point where striker was shot Dawn could've sworn she said Matora's eyes flashed red. The point where Striker got up after being shot Matora's eyes went wide with shock.

Matora with wide eyes asked Dawn "did he really get shot to save his pokemon and then got back up a minute after being shot?"

Dawn responded with "not only that he made it look like it didn't hurt at all, he looked like a superhuman or something because that shouldn't be possible"

Matora's mouth dropped "wow how did he do it?"

"I have no clue, your guess is as good as mine." commented Dawn.

—a few hours later—

A doctor goes to the waiting room to find that the teens two friends had fallen asleep he walked over to them shook them gently and asked "are you two friends of a teen by the name of Striker?"

Dawn bolted upright and replayed with a worried tone "yes we are is Striker ok?"

The doctor smiled and said "it was a successful surgery he is in the recovery room if you want to see him, however he asleep right now but he should be fine"

Dawn shook Matora hard enough to wake him Dawn said "Matora get up we are going to see Striker"

matora bolted upright and asked "is he ok?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and responded "yes he should be ok now come on let's go see him"

As the two teen went into Striker's room they saw he had just woke up and was sitting up to everyones surprise. The doctor started to freak out

"how are you sitting up you should be resting. Lay back down this instant you might open your wounds again"

Striker stayed sitting up and said "I feel fine doctor no need to fuss I'm just a little sore that's all"

the doctors eyes went wide with shock "you only feel sore how is that possible you were just shot yesterday you shouldn't even be able to sit up on your own, the head doctor will be in shortly."

the doctor then left and Striker finally noticed Dawn and Matora "hey guys what's up? you guys ok... wheres Riolu?"

Dawn and Matora got over the shock of him sitting up and rush at him pulling him in to a hug. The hug lasted a few moments and when it ended Dawn answered Strikers question "we're fine thanks to you and Riolu is in his pokeball. What the hell were you thinking? putting yourself in danger like that, you could have died"

thinking for a moment Striker responded with "I was thinking about my pokemon's safety, I won't just stand there and let a pokemon be shot to death, I won't let it happen."

dawn looked at the eyes of Striker which burned with determination and stated with tears in her eyes "just don't get yourself killed ok we thought we lost you" she then burst in to tears.

Striker jumped up with little care for the pain he would suffer from the sudden movement and pulled Dawn into a tight hug, patting her back saying "shhhhh It's ok, don't cry everything..." Striker started to really feel the pain of jumping up but he pushed past the pain to keep going "everything is going to be ok, we'll get though this don't worry about a thing. Everything has a purpose in life i believe mine is to help others, to protect those who can defended themselves. No matter how many times I go down I'll just get back up to protect those I care about." the pain was becoming to much to handle and Striker grunted in pain.

Dawn and Matora were listening to a 15 year old talk wise And when they heard Striker grunt in pain they both looked at Striker and saw the look of major pain in his eyes and said in unison "Striker are you ok?"

Striker took a breath and replied "yeah I'm fine, no need to worry about me." He was lying to stop their worrying in reality he was in extreme pain, but he was going to try to hide the pain.

Dawn and Matora saw right though the lie Dawn piped up "no your not fine I can see that just from the look on your face, lay down and rest I Appreciate the comfort Striker but you need to rest."

Striker sighed and laid down was asleep in minutes. Matora and Dawn both fell asleep in chairs.

—around 2 A.M.—

an officer and a 11 grunts from Team Rocket arrived at the hospital where the "hero" of twinleaf town was staying at. The officer started giving orders to the grunts "ok prep the bombs to burn it down" the grunts set to work to "prep" the bombs to light it on fire. When it was ready the officer said "ok me and one of you grunts are going to head back to base, the rest of you say here and make sure the "hero" dies understood?"

The grunts nodded and the officer left and the grunts got ready to start the show.

—a few minutes later—

Striker woke up still in pain and the smell of smoke in the air, he got up and walked to the door to look in the hall when he touched the handle he jumped back "ow...That handle was hot whats going on?"

Striker shook both Dawn and Matora awake "guys we need to get out of here" Dawn and Matora woke up.

Dawn asked "what's going on Striker why do we have to go?"

Striker replied "we have to go because the hospital is on fire, if you don't believe me smell the air or go touch the door handle because it's hot as hell. Now we need to move come on guys We need to move!"

Dawn and Matora got up as Striker ran at the door and broke though it. Striker poked his head though the door and said "come on we need to go"

as they ran though the hospital that was ablaze with fire they checked some of the rooms to make sure everyone got out ok. They didn't find anyone so they kept moving as the were reaching the exit the pain started to increase on Striker but he had to keep going so he pushed on. Matora was a little slower than Dawn and Striker so when they escaped the building and the building collapsed it took Matora down with it.

Striker looked back at Matora just as the building collapsed on him "MATORA...NOOOO!" Striker started to run back to the clasped hospital but stopped when a gun went off. he looked back to see 10 Team Rocket grunts standing with guns pointed at him.

a grunt spoke up "where do you think your going little boy, were you trying to go back to save your pathetic brother, he was weak why even bother with him he's dead anyway so why don't you just surrender and come quietly and there won't be any trouble."

Striker snapped and closed his eyes when he opened them the Pupils of his eyes where blood red with a death stare at the grunts which made them tremble. Red orbs appeared in his hands and he threw them at some of the grunts killing four of them instantly, as he did the the other surviving Grunts started to shot at him he formed two more orbs an put them together to make a bigger orb which stopped the bullets, he then throw the orb at the grunts which killed five more the only one left was the grunt that made fun of Matora, Striker disappeared from where he was and reappeared in front of the last grunt and grabbed the grunts gun and destroyed it. Striker than grabbed the grunts collar and lifted him into the air and said in a sinister voice "what did you just say about Matora you piece of shit what you did not only took my brother away from me but you then insult his memory, putting you in jail is too lenient for you scum" Striker dropped the grunt only to make another orb in his hand. Instead of throwing it he put it up to the grunts chest and said "say hello to giratina for me." Striker than smashed the orb into the grunts chest which made the grunt disintegrate. Striker laughed evilly "well that's game over for you"

the whole time this was happening Dawn was terrified **she had never seen Striker like this, sure he would have strange times when his eyes went lifeless and far away but it was never like this She had to stop this. This wasn't the Striker she knew.** she spoke up "Striker... STRIKER look at me"

Striker looked at her he still had the blood red eyes and had the death glare "what do you what we could of saved him if only I hadn't rushed us we could have saved him. Now i will be going." Striker than disappeared leaving behind a pokeball.

Riolu popped out of his pokeball and saw the carnage of the hospital he looked around and asked Dawn "what happened"

—well there ends another chapter of "Pokemon the journey" lots of drama it marks the end of Strikers brother Matora it was tough to do that but it was necessary for the story anyway as always "peace out have fun, and keep on being awesome. Until next time this is StrikerHowl signing off"


	4. Ther Big Fight Of The Mind Part 1

—StrikerHowl: well here i am back sorry guys i feel so bad for not posting but today i saw a review form crystal and i was inspired to write again so this chapter is deticaded to you and DarkFoxKit the auther of the fanfic "Child Of Mew" i recomend it. Also i may need a new bata to pm me. Anyway he we go start the show—

-**bold is thought**-

Chapter 4= The Big Fight Of The Mind part 1

Narrator: we find dawn searching for Striker though the forest worried about what he will do in he unstable state.

"What was that voice about? I guess its not importent right now." Said Dawn as she serched the forest to find the unstable Striker and to think.

"Where could Striker be. Riolu have you found him yet" asked dawn. Riolu jumped down from a tree and shook his head no. "Darn, fennekin found his scent?" Dawn asked. Fennekin rushed up wagging her tail noding yes. Then ran into a bush on the right.

Narrator: Dawn starts to run to follow kennekins though hevey brush. But eventully she found Striker leaning against a tree deep in thought.

Dawn starts to look around "where is that voice coming from?" Striker jumped when he heard the voice "dawn...Run now don't look back im not safe to be around please go" Striker pleaded. Striker then started to sceamed in pain and twich around.

Dawn was worried for Striker he looked like he was in some extreme pain,** but why is he in pain is it the lose of Matora or was it soming else... Somthing deep within himself. **"Dawn ether run or please have riolu knock me out please the pain is unbearible" Striker gritted though his teeth.

Riolu jumped up and hit Striker in the head with Force Palm knocking hime out. Dawn gasped "riolu why did you do that you chould have hurt Striker, anyway please go get some firewood maybe some berrys to eat while i try to make Striker more comfurtable"

—deep in the mind of Striker—

"Where am i all i remember is being in massive pain being hit hard in the head and passing out, but that dosn't explain where i am now" suddenly light flashed and the were on two figures one infront of a broken cage he looked like me but had claw and blood red eyes that looked sinister and just pure evil. He was in a black shirt with blobs of red on it his pant where black so was his shoes. His hair was a fire red.

The other was tied in chains and his eyes were closed but his hair was changind but settled on sliver. His shirt was white his pants were golden so where his shoes. He looked kind and noble but he was on his knees defeated he again looked somewhat like me.

The evil the broke the silence "well well well look who finally disided to show up my name is omega your worst nightmare the golden one goes by alpha you protector or what ever now thats out of the way."

Omega disappared and Striker started to be punched all over. Striker grunted in pain and tried to defened himslef but was failing, Striker fell to his knees. Omega reappeared next to alpha and said "man i have been wanting to do that for awhile you are so weak relying on your pokemon to defend you are so lucky i can't kill you because i would so like to weak people like you don't deserve to live"

Alpha spoke saying "thats enough leave him alone." Omega reached over and punched alpha in the face and said "shut the hell up did i say you could talk. Anyway back to you."

He turned his attension to Striker "now down to bisness i need you to give up fighting my control i will control you one way or another but it would be easier if you just gave up now so what do you say?"

Striker looked up and spit blood into the face of omega and then spoke weakly "how that for an answer you bitch... (stiker pushed back up to his feet and continued) lets settle this like men no powers not bullshit just you and me"

"Hmmm intresting if i win i could take you over while your week i accept your offer" alpha openedhis eyes which where golden and said "No Striker this is insanity you can win."

"I have to try i have to prove my worth and if i win you let alpha go" stiker said with determination in his eyes that put alpha to ease alittle know he would not give up.

"Fine if you win i'll let alpha go, now let us begin" Omega said. More lights flash and everyone was in a field will tall grass that you could easily hide in. There were rocks everywhere big and small.

A table appeared with weapons on it form katana's to broadswords to bows to brass knuckles. Omega choose a katana that was black. while i chose a pair of odd looking swords (hint look at my profile pic pm me if you know where thats form) that appeared on the table "i choose these" one was black with red outline and the other was blue with a changing gem in the top of the handle.(can anyone guess where these swords repersent hmmm)

Omega asked "you ready to lose?" Striker replyed "no are you ready to free alpha?" A number 3 appeared in the sky and it counted to 1 then seid "begin" and the table disappeared. Striker and Omega rushed for each other swords at the ready...

—StrikerHowl: And there we go a cliffhanger who will win the fight what do the swords mean and what is Dawn doing find out next time now "peace off, have fun, and keep an being awesome untill next time this is StrikerHowl signing off"—


	5. The Big Fight Of The Mind Part 2

—StrikerHowl: This battle is going to be epic with all the stuff you would expect from a battle. Anyway don't for get to pm me with ideas for pokemon to get and ideas for episodes you want to see. Now sit back get some snacks and enjoy.—

Chapter 5= The Battle Of The Mind Part 2

Striker and Omega grunted as there swords clashed. Striker slashed with his blue sword and Omega jumped back and punched Striker in the jaw pushing Striker back into a boulder and Striker went right though it.

Striker jumped to his feet and spit blood "give up?" Omega asked. Striker got into a fighting stance and said "never." Omega ran at Striker and tried to slash Striker but Striker parryed the slash and rolled to the left and jabbed at Omega with his black sword while using his crystal blade as a defenive weapon.

Just as Striker suspected Omega dodging the jab and tried to slash Striker but thanks to his other sword he was safe from the attack. "Is slashing all you can do?" Striker taunted.

Omega was mad so make his katana's blade burst into flames but not melting the blade or burning Omega. Omega then rushed Striker, he slashed and cut and jabbed at insane speed. Striker had a hard time keeping up within minutes Striker fell face first to the ground covered in scrapes and deep cuts all over him and his clothes were in shambles.

"I think i just beat you that shows how weak you ar..." Omega stopped speaking when he saw Striker push himself up "i will not surrender and i WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Striker'/ blades burst into flames like Omega's the black one had a red flame while the crystal on had blue flames. Striker jump up and sreamed "RAGE JUGDEMENT"

The flames shot off the swords and fused together and turned a black flame with hints of purple. It struck strait into Omega's chest causing a explosion sending him though 2 sets of boulders. "How tha for weak, but where was the power come from?" Suddenly Matora appeared to Striker "i opened you mind to the power inside."

Striker eyes went wide with shock "Matora... Is that you?" Matora smiled and replied "yes its me brother." "What, how are you here you died when the hospital burned down i saw it." Striker said confused. "It's true i died im here as a spirit to help you right your dark side now focus on Omega." Matora said quickly as Omega started to get up from the boulder rubble. "Ow that hurt your going to pay for that." Said Omega as he rushed at Striker with his sword and caught Striker off-gaurd.

The katana came close to stabbing Striker but Striker rolled out of the way just in time. "close but no cigar." Striker said as he kicked Omega in the side of the knee hard making him colapse next to Striker. "Striker stab you swords in to the ground and call out 'ground capture' and trap Omega" Matora piped up. "Ok i'll try it 'GROUND CAPTURE' wow" Striker watched as the ground swallowed Omega up except for his head.

Striker smiled and said " well i think i win this fight thanks. (Striker's expression changed for a happy to a sad expression) Matora i'm so sorry i couldn't save you at the hospital i wish i could of im so sorry."

Matora smiled and said " i don't blame you bro its not your fault it was just my time to go but i will always be with you in here (matora taps the place on Striker's heart was) now lets go free Alpha."

Omega was furious and screamed "YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND BUT I WILL BE FREE AND WHEN I AM I WILL GET YOU." Striker and Matora walked over to Alpha and cut the chains that bound him. "You alright Alpha im Striker nice to meet you." Striker said kindly.

Alpha got up and looke at Striker his pupails were a gold color he spoke "thanks Strikefr i've been like that for days now Omega got me while i was hurt. You could say im everything that is good in you, while he is all the bad in you."

"Wait what you guys are me howis that possible im me but what your saying that we all are me?" Striker said with a surprized look on his face. "Striker we don't have time for this we can discuss this late but i sudjest you say goodbye you are about to wake up."

"What not yet i still have many questions for yo..." Striker fell you the ground and when he woke up he was leaning on a tree in a forest with a fire about 10 feet infront of him with dawn and her fennekins eating some berrys to his left sitting next to him was his riolu and to his right was his 2 swords he used to fight Omega.

Striker tried to move but he was stiff and it hurt a little to move. He scared everyone when he moved and riolu almost hit him with a force palm again but when he realized it was hus master he jumped up and hugged Striker and dawn and her kennekins soon joined in the hug.

"Striker what happened to you, you have been out for 2 days now and what are with the swords?" Dawn asked happy Striker was up and hot in a rage.

"2 days it felt time just hours not 2 days and those swords are mine... I guess but thats not important what is that we get back to town to rest and relax for a few days. Sound like a plan." Stiker said as everyone got off him.

Dawn smiled and responded "yup sounds loke a plan riolu can you please put out the fire?" shook his head yes and set to put the fire out. Dawm Helped Steiker up and handed him his swords. Stiker put them on his back as the group all set out forthere home town.

—and there we have it the battle is finished i will try to keep my chapters over 1000 words for you guys and i put up a self challage to post every day for 20 days so let the challage begin as allways peace out, have fun, and keep on being awesome untill next time this is StrikerHowl signing off—


	6. Let The Journey Begin (Take 2)

—StrikerHowl: welcome to my story now today i plan to slow it down a bit to start Striker offically on his journey to collect badges and a secret abjective to destory team rocket to avenge his brother, Intesting right now let get right into it.—

Chapter 6= Let The Journey Begin

Narrator(sitting in a tree hidden from Striker): Striker makes his way back to his starting town to officialy start his adventure.

"Where the hell is that voice coming from?" Striker asked as he looked around. Dawn replied with "I don't know I've been hearing it too... its weird. Anyway twinleaf is up ahead."

"Sweet i need to offically start my journey and start collecting badges and stuff like that" striker said while smiling holding up his pokeball with his riolu in it.

Narrator(jumping to another tree): as the hero of the adventure heads to Twinleaf town with Dawn he runs into some trouble with Team Rocket.

"So you are the one that killed ten grunts in a matter of seconds... I thought you would be older" said a man wearing a black team rocket outfit with 4 men in normal team rocket uniforms behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want" said Striker as his eyes flashed red. The grunts behind the man who was incharge jumped back in surprised, the man in front didn't even flinch. "I'm here to tell you can't stop us you can only delay us but we will win."

"We will see, now won't we now if you excuse me I suggest you leave before I get angry and destroy you all." Striker growled scaring the grunts but again not the leader of the group.

"Just remember keep interfearing all we will destory you and you friends." The leader said as the group walked away to the forest. "That was weird i thought we would have to fight the off, now lets get to the pokemon lab to talk to the prof." Dawn said as the group heads to the pokemon lab.

As they walked in the prof. Lab, he was waiting to greet them. "I heard you would stop by to start your journey, i have 2 pokemon for you as dawn choose fennekin we have Oshawott the water type and Bulbasaur the grass type but i may have a fire type in the back. The prof. Went into the back and can out a few minutes later with another pokeball "in this pokeball is the fire starter cyndaquil, take one along with these" the Prof. Handed Striker 5 pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Ummm i guess i'll choose bulbasuar and i'll name him Konoha (It means Leaf) thank you Prof. I guess i'll be going now." Striker said as he grabbed Konoha's pokeball and then he and Dawn left the lab and walked though town stoping at his house to gather some things for adventuring he also changed his outfit to put on a black trenchcoat with his swords across his back he put on some fingerless black gloves he wore a white shirt and black pants with a chain and a white belt. For shoes he put on some black military boots with white strings.

Striker walked out to dawn to show off his outfit "ummmm whats with all the black?" Dawn asked. "I like it with hints of white even me scabareds for my swords are black with white lines on them so i made everything to match, i have a question for you what name did you do with for your fennekin?" Striker replied throwing a question in there. "I've named her Kitsune with is japanese for fox cool huh?" Dawn replied.

"Ya i like it. Want to start going to ShadeCliff City for the Obsidian Badge now or tomorrow?" Striker said while finishing packing his stuff like a map and a tent camping stuff like that.

"We can start now its not to far from here we could make it in a few days and we could train our pokemon for the gym sinse there is contests i'll be doing those but it doesn't start for a 2 months and its in IronArc City so we have some time and i here there is a gym there but lets focus on one gym at a time ok so lets get going." Dawn said as they left Striker's house and walked to the edge of town.

"Time to catch pokemon and collect badges or win contests and become the best at what we do you ready to go on this adenture with me Dawn?" Striker asked and the stood at the exit to the town.

Dawn smiled and replied with "im here for you, your my friend and im ready to take this step on becoming the best. Lets do this!"

They 2 walked into the forest on there way to ShadeCliff town. But they didn't get far as the night came crashing down they duo det up camp and a fire and let there pokemon out for some exercise.

Konoha looked around until he saw Striker and just watch him not sure who he was. "I'm Striker you new trainer meet Ryu my riolu."

Konoha looked at Ryu before he ran to Striker and hugged him happily. "I think konoha is happy to be with you." Dawn said while eatting an oran berry.

"Dawn i think your right and i like having him on my team. Konoha you'll be a great pokemon and i'm happy to have you" said Striker while rubbing konoha's head.

Dawn, Striker and there pokemon finished eatting and said goodnight to eachother and went to bed. Striker dreamed about all the pokemon he would catch and love and train to be the best they can be.

—there we have it the journey offically begins pm me some pokemon Striker or Dawn should get no ledendarys… yet as allways peace off, have fun, and keep ion being awesome untill next time this is StrikerHowl signing off—

The Team

Striker's Team

Konoha (Bulbasuar) lvl. 5

Moves:

•Tackle

•Growl

Ryu (Riolu) lvl. 15

Moves:

•Force Palm

•Quick Attck

•Bulk Up

•Dig

Dawn's Team

Kitsune (Fennekins) lvl. 5

Moves:

•Scratch

•Tail Whip

•Ember


	7. How to Catch A Pokemon

—StrikerHowl: Hello everyone out in fanfic land welcome to another chapter of "Pokemon The Journey" i have a beta again he's an old friend of mine. I still need suggestion for Striker or Dawn to have and some reviews would be nice to, to let me know what i need to do better or stuff you liked or disliked. Anyway enough of my speaking lets get right into the story… enjoy—

Chapter 7= How To Catch A Pokemon

Narrator: as he heads further into the 1st route a weird old man jumps out and tackles Striker, then he asks something he would never forget... "Let me teach you how to catch a pokemon."

"Who the hell are you?" Said Striker as he got up and drew his black sword (he had yet to name) and aimed it at the man.

Dawn ran up and pulled the black sword from Striker and said angrily "What are you doing striker pointing a sword at an old man who is defenless?"

Striker grabed his sword and put it away as he replied "this old man jumped out of the bushes and tackled me and as he got up he said 'let me teach you how to catch a pokemon' it's his fault he almost got stabbed."

The old man continued like nothing happened "follow me" as he walked into the tall grass. A Rattata jumped out ready to attack. The old man pulled out a pokeball and threw it. A Zigzagoon popped out of the pokeball "can you please use tackle Zigzagoon." The old man asked and the Zigzagoon complied and tackled the Rattata.

The old man threw a pokeball at the Rattata and captured it. "And thats how to capture a pokemon though you may want to weaken it more before you try to capure it." The old man said as he returned his Zigzagoon, he then ran off.

"That was weird Dawn we should catch some pokemon. I'm going to catch a Rattata how about you Dawn?" Striker said as he walked around looking for a Rattata.

"Ummm i think there are some Taillow on this route i think one of them would be nice to get." Dawn replied sitting down playing with Kitsune. Striker jumped as he stepped on a rattata tail.

"Im so sorry Rattata please forgive me." Striker quickly said and picked up the Rattata to look at its tail. The Rattata Bit striker on his wrist hard. Sriker screamed as he heard his wrist snap and he started to swig his hand around and the Rattata let go and prepared for battle.

Striker grabbed ryu's pokeball and threw it as Dawn wraped his wrist in cloth to stablize it. "Ryu use Force Palm on Rattata please."

Ryu looked at his friend and master and got mad as he realized that this rattata broke Striker's wrist and he ran over and hit the Rattata with Force Palm harm knocking it out he then ran over grabbed a pokeball from Striker's bag and used it on Rattata. It was secessfull at capturing the pokemon.

Meanwhile Striker had just finished having his wrist wrapped as Ryu brought over a pokeball. "Whats this Ryu is this that evil Rattata in here?" Ryu smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ryu can you put it on my belt for me and then you can sit on my shoulder you've earned it buddy." Ryu did as he was asked and then he climbed up and sat on Striker's shoulder.

Striker this doesn't look good you need to go to the hospital… like now." Dawn said worried for Striker like always. "Dawn im fine, even if i wasn't the nearest hospital is in SladeCliff City because of team rocket" Striker's eyes flashed red as he said the last part.

"Striker chill down you can't go into your demon mode you could hurt pokemon." Dawn said as they started walking closer to ShadeCliff. Striker walked behind her trying to calm down.

Narrator: As they continued though the day the duo camped by a pond. Dawn had cought a Taillow and named it Star because she says birds fly among the stars so st named her bird star it is a female. Striker and Dawn both trained there pokemon up some.

"That was some good training" said striker while dawn, him and all the pokemon ate together around the fire, except for Koratta, she ate bye herself on a tree stump. "Ya but shouldn't you try to get along with Koratta since she is your pokemon."

"She broke my wrist… but your right i need to get along with her." Striker got up and he walked over and sat by the stump. "Hay Koratta ummm im sorrt i hurt your tail I just didn't see you there can you please forgive me." Striker pleaded with the Rattata.

Koratta looked at Striker and then at the wild. After a few minutes Koratta jumped into Striker's arms and licked his face. "Im glad we can be friends Koratta want to join us be the fire, Koratta nodded and they went to join everyone else Dawn sat there and watched as Striker had a way with his Pokemon.

Narrator: the rest of the night was filled with fun and laughter as the night wound down everyone went to sleep happy ready for what lies ahead tomorrow.

—StrikerHowl: there we have it another finished chapter i want 2 to 3 chapters between towns so make things fun as always peace out, have fun, and keep on being awesome this is StrikerHowl signing off—

The Team

Striker's Team

Konoha (Bulbasuar) lvl. 9

Male, Moves:

•Tackle

•Growl

•Vine Whip

Ryu (Riolu) lvl. 18

Male, Moves:

•Force Palm

•Quick Attck

•Bulk Up

•Dig

Koratta(Rattata) lvl. 13

Female, Moves:

•Tackle

•Pursuit

•Quick Attack

•Bite

Dawn's Team

Kitsune (Fennekins) lvl. 11

Female, Moves:

•Scratch

•Tail Whip

•Ember

•Howl

Star (Taillow) lvl. 6

Female, Moves:

•Peck

•growl

•Focus Energy


	8. ShadeCliff City

—StrikerHowl: i'm back… sorry about the no post yesterday i was tired from always writing early in the morning like this chapter here and i just pasted out till 2 the the afternoon. Anyway im a little discouaged by the lack of interaction between you guys and me i still haven't had any suggestions for pokemon and or reviews of the series... But enough of me here you go guys enjoy.—

Chapter 8= ShadeCliff City

"Striker please tell me we are close to the city we have been out here forever." Dawn said conplaining about being out in the wild.

"I hardly call 3 days forever and the town should be just up the road so please stop complaing." Replied tired of her complaining. She had starting complaining when she fell into a lake this morning stipping over a Rattata, luckly Kitsune was in her pokeball at the time so she wasn't hurt. But dawn was extremely mad and upset.

Striker's mind drifted dack to the night of the fire at the hospital, striker couldn't remember what happened after that grunt made fun of Matora after that it was fuzzy and then he woke up in the forest in moterate pain that got worse, Dawn showed up, he got knocked out, a mind battle insuded after meeting Alpha and Omega. He won a battle against Omega and one thing lead to another and now he was here almost a ShadeCliff City home of the Obsidian Badge.

Striker was so deep in thought he ran into the 'Welcome to ShadeCliff City' sign. "Owww what hit me." Striker said while getting up and looked at the sign "Dawn we're here, i present you ShadeCliff City."

On the hill they saw a small city more of a town really. The town looked like at one point it was a properous city but had long been worn out by time itself. There was a small hill that hade a mine on the side facing them there were more on the other side a small gym was was near the pokemart and pokemon center.

"This place looks so bad i feel sorry for it."Dawn commented as she saw the town.

"Thats what happens to downs based on mining, the mines eventully dry up and the workers leave and the town starts to die right before your eyes. It's sad really… come one lers go the the center to get a room and heal our pokemon." Striker said as he started to walk to the City.

They arrived at the pokemon center and entered the building. It looked like your average pokemon center with stairs to the rooms and trade machines. The downstairs had a rest area with come couchs and a coffee table. Inbetween the set of stairs was a counter with a woman i was guessing was a nurse by her outfit.

"Welcome to the ShadeCliff City pokemon center, my name it nurse Joy. Do you need your pokemon healed?" The women named joy asked.

"Yes please thank you nurse Joy." Striker said as he and Dawn handed her there pokemon.

"Ok please wait over there (she gestured to the rest area) and thank you for being so kind enough to thank me for healing your pokemon most trainers try to beat the gym and get out of this city so they are quite rude to people." Said nurse Joy said as she walked away with their pokemon.

—An hour later—

(Ding ding) intercom: "Striker and dawn come to the front counter your pokemon are healed." Striker and dawn walked up to the counter and grabbed their pokeballs.

"Thanks nurse Joy can we please get 2 room for the next week?" Striker asked as he put the pokeballs on his belt. "Sure no problem" nurse Joy replied and she typed somthing into her computer.

"How much do i owe you for the rooms and the healing of our pokemon?" Striker again asked as he grabbed his wallet out.

Nurse Joy laughed for a moment and said "both are free they are paid for by the goverment."

"Oh but here a tip for you for your kind service." Stiker said as he handed her 100 pokedollars. Both Dawn and nurse Joy were both shocked as he said that was Striker about to give her a 100 dollars for being kind, this must be some king of trick but he looked serious.

"I can't take this its not right" nurse Joy said as she tried to give the money back. "Keep it i know you Joys don't make much money and i like that even though you are in a town that is falling apart you are still kind to trainers even though they tend to be rude to you and other people." Striker said while pushing the money into her hands and walking away before she could say anything.

"Umm does he normally do that?" The nurse asked. "Its new to me but that proves he is a kind person even after the tragic events at Twinleaf." Dawn replied.

"Wait he is the hero of Twinleaf whos brother died in a fire, he then killed 10 rocket grunts who started the fire and made fun of his brother. My sister was there she saw it he had red eyes and shot red and black spheres out of his hand." Nurse Joy said and she watched Striker walk away.

"Ya thats him i was there too he amazes me with that power he has he didn't even greive properly it worried me that he might blow up in anger and sadness over his brother." Dawn said as she ran off to catch up to Striker.

—and there you have it another chapter in the journey of Striker Howl (i wonder where i came up for that name) please suggest so pokemon for him or Dawn to catch and please review. Next chapter will be the gym battle and as always Peace off, Have fun, And keep on being awesome untill next time this is StrikerHowl signing off.—


	9. ShadeCliff City Gym

—StrikerHowl: the next 2 chapters are going to be HUGE this one with us hitting over 10,000 words and the next one is another milestone of 10 chapters and its all thanks to you guys and gals. If we hit 500 on this fanfic before Tuesday chapter 10 is going to be 2,000 words long so its up to you people anyway enough of me lets get in to the gym battle be in mind im not the best at the pokemon battles. Enjoy—

Chapter 9= the ShadeCliff City Gym

"Here we are Striker, the ShadeCliff City gym know for its rock type pokemon." Pointing out the gym in the distance. "This is going to be… fun" striker said as his eyes showed a slight red to them. Striker shook his head and tried to focus on the match ahead of him.

As he aproched the building saw the building was made of rock (mindblowing right people) it had steel support beams on the outside.

"You ready Striker? Gyms are much tougher than most trainers." Dawn said as they opened the doors. The inside was dark except a single light on a man who look at them and smiled.

"Hay there champ to be you ready for a gym match with our leader jewel (such a cleaver name ^_^) but please leave your swords on the table next to me.

Striker sighed but did as the man asked he then was ushered to stand under another light while Dawn was lead to the stand to cheer Striker on.

Suddenly the light when out. Moments later jewels all over the arena light up "ring". Striker was at one end while a girl with blue eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a tan set of work boots with orange jumpsuit and black gloves but no miner helmet.

"My names is jewel the leader of the ShadeCliff gym, what is your name challanger?" Jewel asked Striker.

Striker responded with "my name is Striker Howl and im here as you guessed to challenge your gym for the Obsidion Badge."

"Wait your the kid who defended twinleaf frome team rocket just a few weeks ago? Im honored to meet a hero. But we have a battle to do if you like we can discuss this later, now lets battle, Go Onix" she grabbed a pokeball off her belt and threw out an Onix, it was bigger then the other than the other Onix Striker had fought.

"I planned for this come forth Ryu" striker said as he threw Ryu's pokeball. "Jewel you can have the honor of the first attack."

"Ok here i go, Onix use rock throw" jewel said. Onix picked up rocks with his mouth and tail. He then fired them at fast speeds.

Striker smiled "Ryu please use dig to evade the rock throw." Ryu complied and burrowed underground."

**Wow just wow most trainers panic at rock throw but he was calm and made a start move maybe there is more than meets the eyes** "Onix use harden and wait for Riolu to appear." Jewel said and wondered what Striker had instore for Onix and her other pokemon.

Onix body glowed a silver color indicating the move was sucessfull. "Ryu now, use force palm" Striker said. Ryu jumped up out of the ground and hit Onix on the side of his head, it would have knocked out Onix if he hadn't used harden.

"Onix bind please" Onix wrapped up Ryu with its tail and started to sqush Ryu. "Ryu hang in there and try using force plam on Onix's tail. Onix screamed and fainted du to the move being super affective on rock types.

"GOOD JOB STRIKER KEEP IT UP!" Dawn yelled from the stands. "You didn't panic when i used bind i'm impressed now lets see if you can handly my Geodude." Jewel said as she returned onix and brought out a Rock with arms known as Geodude.

"Mind if i go first this time jewel?" Striker asked as wait for the battle to resume.

"Sure why not, lets see what you've got" jewel replied. Strikerr smirked but not in a cocky way "Ryu use bulk up turn that into a quick attack to get close and the nail it with a force palm." Ryu did as he was told and as he got close jewel called out "Geodude magnitude" i number 3 appeared above the ring meaning it was a lvl 3 magnitude it did nury Ryu to much it just put him off balance, making him fall.

"Ryu you ok buddy?" Striker asked and he saw Ryu get up, he turned to Striker and nodded. "Your riolu is a deturmind young pokemon that inpressive. Now lets contine you ready?"

"You bet Ryu use quick attack and get close amd junp when you feel the groung shake." Striker said forming a plan in his mind. Ryu ran at geodude with a white streak behind him.

"Hmmm i guess they don't learn, geodude magnitude" jewel said and geodude did a magnitude 5. But as Ryu was told he jumped into the air.

"Force palm now Ryu!" Striker called out his plan had come together nicely as Ryu hit geodude with a powerfull force plam fainting it.

"Well done but its not over yet come on out Omanyte." Jewel stated as she brought out a blue snail with a cream colored shell.

Hmmm Ryu enough return. (Striker returned Ryu and grabbed another pokeball) come on out Konoha." Striker said as he brought out his bulbasuar. "Konoha use vine whip please." Sriker asked and Konoha did as he was asked and Konoha did it. Exstending vines from his bulbs he hit Omanyte on his small head and his shell. Omanyte flew out of the ring and crashed though the wall.

Omanyte came back to the ring hurt and ready to drop. "Omanyte don't give up and use water gun" jewel called out is desperation only after realizing her bad chose. The water gun hit Konoka but did almost no damage to it. Omanyte fainted right after that after a giga drain from Konoka.

"Good job out there Striker you used skill and stratergy instead of just attacking wrecklesslly. So for winning i present you with the Odsidion Badge" (it was a black badge with hints of purple in it, It was also square.) jewel said as he showed them out.

A man ran up to jewel and wispered something into here ear. Jewel gasped and said as she walked to the mines "can you please help us some men were trapped in the mine and i could use your help"

Striker nodded and walked after jewel. "Wait up for me Striker" dawn called as she ran after them.

—StrikerHowl: there it is folks remember 500 view for the fanfic by Tuesday to get a special 2,000 word chapter a first for this fanfic. Also still need ideas for Dawn and Striker's pokemon you want to see them capture and please review. And as always "Peace off, Have fun, and keep on being awesome untill next time this is StrikerHowl signing off."—


	10. The Mine Incident (Part 1)

—StrikerHowl: you guys and gals came so close to 500 views it was off by 10 views so instead of a 2,000 word chapter i'm going to to give you guys a 2 part chapter instead so i hope you anyway enough of me enjoy.—

Chapter 10= The Miner In Incident

Explosions could be heard across the city are the group ran closer to the mines. when they arrived at the mines it was on the verage of collapsing. Without hesitasion Striker slid through the small hole as the opening to the mine collapsed.

"Striker NOOOOOOOO!" Dawn screamed thinking Striker had been crushed. Then there came a sound that came from inside. Dawn got closer to hear it more clearly. It was striker trying to tell Dawn he was ok. Dawn was relieved and then sat down on a bench nearby.

~In The Mine~

"Dawn it's ok i'm alright, im going to look for the miners" Striker yelled and then he started to walk around in the dark "Damn it why does it have to be so dark" Striker jumped as the cave shook violently, he flashed back to Twinleaf the day he was shot. he slid to the floor and went into the fetal position slowly shaking his mind playing what happened over and over again.

The cave got brighter as a certain sprit appeared to our hero. "damn it dude get your s*** together and get the hell up." Striker looked up at where the voice came from, he was surprised to see matora standing there looking at him with disapontment written all over his face.

"what are you doing here and how do you keep appearing, aren't you dead dude?" striker asked as he got up. "not importent take your swords use their fire, the miners are that way." Matora replied as he pointed to the left and threw Striker his swords.

"fine but where did you get my swords?" Striker said has he put his black sword away and his Crystal sword burst into a blueish flame. "again not important now go" matora replied as he faded away.

"well im on my own again" striker said as her walk on the right path as Matoa had said."who said you were alone" a voice said. "Who are you and where are you" Striker said as he swong his sword around trying to find where the voice came from.

"Well i go by the name Alpha you meet me in your mind, here let me show myself." Striker sword glowed brightly blinding Striker and when the light died down a man he had seen before with his hair changing colors like before this time settling on a light blue like his swords flame.

'Alpha' white boots with black strings with golden pants, his shirt was white and his gloves black and fingerless he also wore a golden trenchcoat but only had a crystal sword like Strikers. his pupils were golden with with black specks in them.

"ah your the good one right i'm going to ignore the fact that your here and thats crazy, anyway how has Omega been since i locked him up." Striker said with continuing to walk. "oh he is extemely pissed but he is traped for a good few weeks at best but he will be back count on that."

Striker and Omega continued until they found a big room, all around the room were miners. "Alpha can you get them out of here please?" Striker asked as he saw all the injured miners. "i can try" Alpha said as he concentrated. suddenly the miners disappeared. "nice job dude that was awesome can you see if anyone else is in here?" Striker said as he high fived Alpha. "yes there are about 4 miners here but more people are lower in the mines, they are the ones who caused the explosions." Alpha replied.  
"well lets go find those miners and those other people so i can bust there heads together." Striker smirked as he walked to another tunnel "lets go you said they were this way right?"

"indeed they are that way" Alpha said as he followed behind Striker.  
Striker and Alpha walked along the tunnels they had found 2 more miners so far as they continued the group found an area with lights strung up on the ciling.  
"what the… what is with these lights. let me guess Team Rocket?" striker said as he stattered the lights with his sword.

suddenly the floor fell out from under Striker and Alpha as they hit the ground they slipped into darkness as they heard a voice say "sir we found another 2 of them" another voice replied "put them with the others"

—StrikerHowl: and there we have it another chapter in our story sorry for the short chapter i was tired and it was like 6:30 in the morning the next chapter will make up for it but i left you with a cliffhanger. the next chapter will be up by sunday maybe earlier if i can get online sooner and as always "Peace off, Have fun, And keep on being awesome this is StrikerHowl signing off."—


End file.
